The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices, and more particularly to suggesting media to a group of people based on user presence and user preferences.
Electronic devices, such as tablets, mobile phones, and smart watches, are widely used to communicate information, such as audio and video content. Additionally, social networking websites allow users to share audio and video content with other users.